Sense amplifiers may be used to read data stored in semiconductor memory devices such as static random access memory (SRAM) devices. Two types of sense amplifiers include current-latched sense amplifiers and voltage-latched sense amplifiers. As compared to current-latched sense amplifiers, voltage-latched sense amplifiers may use smaller input signals, exhibit faster operation, and use less power. Semiconductor memory device performance may be enhanced by a sense amplifier that provides improved switching speed and reduced leakage when set from a selected or enabled state to a non-selected or disabled state.